Past and Present
by Shizuka na Sana
Summary: Harry Potter is betrayed by those he once called friends. When Salazar Slytherin arrives, he is given a chance he can't refuse. A chance for revenge. Abandoned! See note on profile.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I love these fics, so I'm writing one. Hope it fits the mold enough to be seen, but breaks away enough that you keep reading.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling. Whether or not I like what she does isn't a factor in what happens. Wahoo.

Summary: Harry was framed for committing a horrific crime, and sentenced to Azkaban. Yet, after two years he is proven innocent. Who does he have left to turn to? Why, the founders, of course! Warnings: Mostly disregards 5th year, fully disregards 6th. Dumbledore bashing. Might morph into Dark!Harry.

12345678900987654321

_My name is Harry Potter, but most know me as the former the Boy-Who-Lived. Now, I am the Boy-Who-Killed. I'm sitting here in Azkaban, slowly dieing. How could they? I would never kill Ginny. Colin was like my annoying little brother. Hannah never did anything wrong. How could they think I killed them?_

_I bet Malfoy did it._

That's all that ran through Harry's head during his two year stay at Azkaban. Having been framed for the murder of Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey, and Hannah Abbot, he stood no chance against the ministry's corrupt system. Harry Potter, age 15, was sentenced to Azkaban until he turned 18. On his birthday, one minute after midnight, he was to be administered the kiss.

_I wish I could do magic..._ He thought. His magical maturity had made him stronger, but he wasn't able to do magic, to the best of his knowledge. Reacting to his desperate need, his magic sent out a call for help traveled out through time and space, searching for help for its master.

12345678900987654321

Watching from a scrying mirror, Salazar sighed. _He's suffered enough._ Godric, Rowena, and Helga had all fallen for **his** tricks. It was time to show them otherwise.

At Hogwarts, Salazar was a loner. His black hair and green eyes made the boy look almost exactly like him, just as the boy's _friends_ looked like the others. Godric and Helga, as siblings, were never very bright. Of course they were fooled. But to fool Rowena, the brightest witch of the age... That took skill. Her reincarnation, Hermione, was bright as well.

_I'll bring him here, or go there. I need to tell the others, though. _Salazar thought as he swept towards the meeting hall. _They'll help once they see the truth._

12345678900987654321

During Harry's imprisonment, Draco Malfoy worked hard to disprove the ministry. _The idiots actually thought Potter could kill someone!_ Too bad for them Draco now had the evidence that would prove him innocent and, sadly, throw Theodore Nott behind bars. Plus, Dumbledore would want to kill himself. Maybe.

12345678900987654321

"I don't know Salazar. It seems very farfetched. We should review his life a little more." Rowena said quietly. Salazar had shown them a lot, but some things, such as his time with the Dursleys, had been avoided.

"You do what you want. I just can't watch that anymore. It's not humane!" Salazar said as he turned away. A shudder finally escaped. "I don't know how he has even survived!"

"Come now!" Helga said angrily. "You're just exaggerating again! It couldn't possibly be that bad!" She thoroughly disbelieved Salazar. Slytherins could not be trusted, no matter what.

"I agree with Helga. With everything we've seen, I'd say you're just playing favorites. Can't stand to watch your reincarnation rotting for something he may have well done!" Godric said, shocking Salazar. Gryffindor was always on his side, but...

"He's telling the truth." Rowena said shakily only a few moments later. "He's been telling the truth all along and we left an innocent boy to rot in that hell!"

12345678900987654321

"I don't believe it." Minerva said quietly, after reviewing Draco's evidence. "He's innocent."

"I told you." Draco said harshly, irritated that he'd had to waste half an hour convincing someone with next to no influence. "Now we have to tell Dumbledore."

12345678900987654321

"What's taking you so long Helga? Get down here! We're leaving now!" Rowena called loudly.

"Coming!" Helga called. A mere minute later, she came rushing down. They were going to break him out.

The two girls hurried to meet the impatient Slytherin. He was still irritated that Godric had doubted him. They didn't want to make it worse.

The four that had gathered never thought to tell of why they left, or when they planned to return. All they knew was that they had to save an innocent. They swiftly traveled forward in time, reaching their destination of the headmaster's office 1000 years in the future. They arrived off-balance, but Salazar and Godric stayed standing as the girls fell. They only then realized their surroundings, as well as all of the wands currently pointed at them.

Godric decided to be funny. "We come in peace."

Salazar, still irritated, hit him in the back of the head. "Idiot! We aren't aliens!"

"Honestly, Godric! Get some common sense!" Rowena said before bursting out laughing as she saw him fall in a extremely undignified heap from Salazar's light slap.

"My dear Rowena, we both know he has no brain. Or, at least you should." Salazar's response made her start laughing anew.

12345678900987654321

Molly Weasly stared at the laughing strangers. _One of them, Rowena, looks so much like Hermione that it scares me. The laughing man looks like Harry. _She thought with disgust. The traitor had killed her daughter! _The two irritated ones look like Ron and Ginny... But that's impossible! How..._

"I believe you owe us an explanation." Dumbledore said, slightly nervous.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Yes, I suppose we would owe you an explanation. I am Rowena, Rowena Ravenclaw to be exact." Said the previously laughing woman. The Order members just stared at the group in shock.

"Why do you look so much like me?" Hermione asked, being the first to regain use of her voice.

"Oh, that's simple. You're my reincarnation." Rowena said.

"It's still not fair that you three have your reincarnations to look after. I can't believe poor Ginny died like that..." The other woman, who everyone assumed was Helga Hufflepuff, said in a huff.

"And it's your reincarnation's fault!" Molly said, pointing at one of the men, the one she thought to be Salazar Slytherin.

"He's innocent. And thank you for reminding me of why I came here with them." He said, motioning behind him. "If you can't see that he's innocent I'll just go get him. I'm sure he can live without flying for a year or two."

"That won't be necessary." Draco said smoothly. "I happen to have found the evidence to prove him innocent of all charges." He paused. "Except for insulting the minister. He's completely guilty of that."

"So is Salazar." Rowena said quietly. "He seems to have made it a sport. The minister of this time will die of embarrassment if he hears the dirt that Salazar found."

"We should get him out of there _now_. Lord knows how long he can last." Salazar said.

Godric gulped. "I hate it when he gets angry. His temper is a real problem."

"I'm still here you know." Salazar ground out, tapping his foot impatiently. "Let's go before I get even more irate."

"Calm down!" Rowena said, noticing the quiet meeting occurring in the other group. "He'll last a few minutes. I know you've been feeding him magical energy to keep him sane and healthy. No need to rush."

12345678900987654321

Meanwhile, the order had begun to hold a meeting.

"What do you mean he's innocent?" Molly said.

"I've got a pensive memory of Nott boasting, plus a confession under vertiserum. He. Is. Innocent." Draco said.

Everyone just stared at him. They had sent another innocent to Azkaban. Sirius was the first to speak up. "We... We should call the minister. He needs to clear Harry."

"What's going to happen to Harry?" Everyone froze at Hermione's simple statement. They thought.

"I'll take care of him." Molly said firmly.

"You will do no such thing!" Helga said, and all eyes turned to her.

"Harry will be in my care!" Molly said. "I'm the closest thing to a mother he's got and..."

"You both failed to believe in him when he needed it most. I will be taking care of him. No arguments." Salazar said smoothly. "Though I will need someone to brew the potions..."

"Can't you do that?" Dumbledore asked, in shock.

"Him? Brew a potion? You wish! He's absolutely horrid at it!" Godric said.

"But Slytherin was supposed to be the best at brewing potions!" Ron yelled as the others stared, once again shocked into silence.

"Right." Salazar said quietly. "I bet you think that Godric is the best at defense too."

"Isn't he?" Draco asked, just as confused as everyone else for the first time in a long while.

"No. Not even close. Now let's just go already!" Salazar all but yelled. His temper was slowly slipping out of his control. _They'd better get moving, or there will be severe punishment for it._

Everyone nodded nervously and went to leave.

12345678900987654321

Rewritten. I have a single plot in mind. But remember, the details have yet to be finalized. Feel free to review with any useful comments. (No 'I hate so-and-so' flames. Especially not about Ginny. I'm sick of those.)


	2. Notice 2

_**NOTICE!!!!!**_

Due to reasons that I've already typed in my profile and am too lazy to repeat, I'm going to be removing this story. Check the profile for details, please.

And I'm sorry to all my loyal readers, I really am. I just… can't write them as they are anymore. Again, details can be found on my profile. I am really sorry.


End file.
